


One Word is Worth a Million More

by RandomExtra



Series: ~Oikage Coffee Shop AU~ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Communication, Friendship, Gen, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomExtra/pseuds/RandomExtra
Summary: Oikawa goes home and he and Iwaizumi finally talk.(Takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of Flirting w/ 5 Shots of Espresso Disaster)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: ~Oikage Coffee Shop AU~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165478
Kudos: 9





	One Word is Worth a Million More

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the fic before this is really necessary or this will be confusing lol. I love IwaOi, but their friendship is also really nice. They care about each other a lot.

Tooru sighed, exhaustion from the full shift he’d worked and the conflict running through his head finally taking their toll. He had finally made it back to his apartment. 

Usually, the sight of the weathered door would bring him relief, but today, it just reminded him of the storm of a man waiting for him. 

He pushed the door open and changed his shoes as quietly as possible. Maybe if he didn’t make any noise, his roommate wouldn’t know he was home. 

Earlier he’d wanted nothing more than to talk to Iwaizumi, but now...now he wasn’t sure. He knew talking about it was probably the most adult thing to do, but he was only 20 and right now he was tired as hell and more than a bit confused, so confrontation was the last thing he wanted. 

“Oikawa,” Shit, he should have known that he knew he’d be back. Sometimes Hajime knew him better than he knew himself, “We need to talk,” 

Now was not one of those times. 

Tooru hung his jacket and set his bag down before turning to face the other man. 

His arms were crossed over his pajama shirt-covered chest and he was looking casual in some simple sweatpants with the name of university written down the leg and worn house slippers, but his eyes clearly meant business. Oikawa nodded and made his way into the kitchen, aware of Iwaizumi following behind him. 

He grabbed a glass and filled it with water as the shorter took a seat at the table behind him. A hand came up to worry at his shirt. The collar that was usually tasteful and professional had become suffocating in the relatively tense silence. Breaking it with a teasing or dramatic comment would feel wrong after the words exchanged in the morning, so he just turned to face him. 

No false pretenses, no fake smiles, no secrets. 

Just two people who’d known each other their whole lives. 

People with their own fears and issues and opinions that always seemed to clash. 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi looked tired. He always seemed tired now. Highschool classes couldn’t compare to the rigor of the ones he took now. The work required was much higher and education had always been important to Hajime. If Tooru was a perfectionist, then Hajime was a realist. He took what he was given and ran with it. When he cared he worked hard and he’d be damned if he let anything stop him. Tooru had gotten to see that drive develop with his own eyes and he admired him for it. 

“Iwa-chan,” the name felt strange on his tongue. It was simultaneously too young and not young enough for them. He still remembered the first time he said it when he was too young to care about the rest of the syllables or what they meant. Now he knew and it was still childish. People often considered the reason behind the name to be taunting and part of it was. The other was familiarity. 

The idea that he would always be Iwa-chan and he was Shittykawa or whatever stupid name his asshole of a friend would call him calmed his nerves and let a blanket of simplicity quell his nerves as they continued to grow. 

They had grown. Tooru could feel it in the way his clothes got too small for him and his skills grew sharper as all his hours of grueling practice finally seemed to pay off. He knew Iwaizumi felt it too with the shift in his focus and the absence of volleyball from his usual routine. 

Maybe that was why the news of recruitment had caused such anguish and strain on their usually effortless balance. Their reliable push and pull interrupted by an outside force. 

“You’re my best friend.” 

A statement with no doubt or hesitation. It was as true as his love for volleyball or milk bread. As true as his name or his hometown, simple and unknown for now, but holding untold potential and power. 

“And I am telling you, I want to do this,” 

An honest admission. No false pretenses, no fake smiles, no secrets.

“Are you sure?”

A question. Simple in construction, but the execution held millions of unspoken emotions. Oikawa felt fear and uncertainty in the shake in his voice and the tense set of his shoulders. Regret in the lines of his face that held anger and suspicion just hours earlier. Determination in the clenched fists at his sides now. His posture was finally open and Tooru felt relief despite the situation. 

“Yes,” It fell from his lips like a sigh. A deep breath released after the strict air that had been maintained for longer than he’d known.

They really should have talked about this sooner. 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said, letting his posture fall as Oikawa finally smiled. “Sorry for overreacting,” it was clear and enough without being too specific.

“I forgive you,” They both sighed this time and after a few moments of reflective silence, Hajime spoke. 

“Don’t do anything stupid overseas, I won’t be there to bail you out,”

It was mumbled, but Oikawa heard the underlying insecurity as loud as ever. He  _ knew _ him. 

“I know you will if I really need you,” He replied, his tone teasing, but his eyes honest. Iwaizumi scoffed, but his expression spoke of appreciation before they fell back into their rhythm. 

“Yeah right, I’ll let your dumbass fend for yourself, maybe then you’ll learn to be more responsible,”

“Iwa-chaaaaaan,” He whined, draping himself across the nearby couch. To his delight, his muscles finally relaxed, allowing him to sink down into the cheap cushions. 

“Gyudon?” Iwaizumi asked, ignoring Oikawa’s antics in favor of looking at his phone, presumably to order food. 

“Yes please, I’m starving,” He exclaimed, his tone overly desperate. Tooru hadn’t eaten since lunch, hours earlier and now that all of the pressure was out of the way, he was definitely feeling it. 

“Yeah, yeah calm the hell down,” He muttered, typing in the number for their usual place, 

“Don’t forget the egg,” Oikawa added, just to see him scowl. He wasn’t disappointed as he rolled his eyes and turned to give him a look. 

“I know,”

The words held multiple meanings, but for now, Tooru was happy to just take them at face value, finding comfort in the informality and closeness of them. 

In their tiny apartment, waiting to eat some easy food and then finally get some sleep before the rinse and repeat of the next day, they were the same as they’d always been regardless of the developments they both had made: Just two people who’d known each other their whole lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm still working on getting through Chapter 2 of the follow-up to my Oikage thing (it is really long and the least outlined rn) so I'm hoping to get that done by this week. Once I finish that I should be able to get through 3-5 pretty quickly bc I have more planned out for them so maybe I will start updating mid-March? We will see, but something is definitely coming.


End file.
